


"You, me, we."

by orphan_account



Series: Enter The Impulse! [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cutting, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Night Terrors, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Tentacle Rape, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He came to the past for one reason and one reason only: to kill Jaime Reyes, aka blue beetle, and stop the reachbut plans changed and he sooner found himself falling for Jaime, yet he fears him and he fears him greatly when he's Blue Beetle,  he can't help but feel he could change him!he definitely didn't expect to see his family also, expect his dad's being a dick and distant that's so not crash!





	1. TADA! Its Impulse! let the chase from future peasents begin!

**Author's Note:**

> basically I just made Wally West a parent and Bart Allen is his child 
> 
> I don't ask questions just enjoy this gross kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this definitely an au and most likely doesn't follow the whole yj:invasion plot, also sorry not sorry for ooc
> 
> I will switch to the future then to past and then to past from future, and 
> 
> There will be Future Blue Beetle and future Nightwing yadada as the story processes deeper I will have future blue beetle.looking for Impulse and will have it set as 
> 
> (Future)Blue beetle  
> (Future)Nightwing  
> Etc

_Far in the Future Justice League HQ_

Bartsqueaks as he's held down as Blue's fingers dig into his waist his nails feeling Bart's ribs, "p-please! i-i  can't d-do i-it anymore!" he whimpers as tears fall from his cheeks 

"Shut it!" blue beetle hisses, his tentacles  _are shall he say Khaji da's tentacles_   grab at his throat as one moves slowly to anus, going inside it, he can feel it moving, he can feel the red liquid,  _khaji's da liquid_. 

its sticky and gooy, and feels gross as it drips from his anus, he can hear another hiss coming from Blue as he trembles, when he feels his sticky wet substances on him _Blue's substances_ is far more sticky and also to the point where it sticks to his clothes  Blue Beetle scoffs as he removes his hands along with Khaji da's tentacles from Barts body, his victim falls panting heavily as his face is flushed, Blue leans over Bart as he whispers into his ear 

_"you can never escape the reach."_

**xxx**

 

Impulse grins as _Dick - ahem!_ Nightwing removes the cuffs from his wrist,  though Garfield and Timmy say otherwise to not trust this time traveler, Nightwing thinks they should give him a chance at least explain first

"This so crash!" Bart cries excitingly "alright so when are we gonna meet the rest of the team?" He beams at them as he zips past them eyeing all the past equipment.

"The teams on a mission, for now its just us." Nightwing replies as he heads to the computer sitting down in the chair "they should be back soon though," he finishes 

 "What should we do with him then?" Tim points to Bart, as bart  picks up a random object before putting it down and looking at the others

"We - " 

a distant shout is heard "YO where back!" and the pair of superhero are seen, coming back from there mission,  they look beaten, tired and worn

Nightwing sits up acknowledging the group "Welcome back, I assume it went well?" 

"Mostly well," Roy grumbles,  everyone's quick to notice Bart as they look at  Nightwing  "uh, hey, who's that guy?" Wally whispers to Dick 

of course Impulse heard as he zips quickly over to him grinning, "I'm Impulse, time traveler from the future uhh, that was horrible introduction, let's just I'm well related to you! In a way! I'm Bart West-Allen!"" He spoke like really fast, though wally definitely heard the least part loud and clear "w-wait your a speedster!?"

Impulse laughed zipping around everyone "Well duh!" He put his hands up "how do you think I got here? Well technically through a time machine but anyway!" again he was speaking really fast 

though he stopped when Blue Beetle walked in the room as Cassie helped him sit down he was beaten pretty bad, he froze as  nightmares flashed in his mind like a lightning storm,  he squeaked loudly which unexpected and what did he do? he ran out of the room fast

Nightwing sweared under his breath,

"What the hell?" Wally said, "did he literally just run?" 

Nightwing sighed "yup, uhh, could you?" Wally nodded as he ran after him along with taking the cuffs too 

he was getting to old for this  _dammit._

**xxx**

Bart acknowledges the fact that his only mission was to kill Blue Beetle aka Jaime Reyes on site,  but he wasn't supposed to freeze up like that! what the hell got into him anyway? 

it was supposed to be one hit kill, he wanted to make it painful and he wanted him to  _hurt,_

his heart races and he breathes heavily as he stares into the water, "You!" 

he squeaks when he turns around to just find its Wally, "Why  did you run?" he asks 

"you're not putting those cuffs on me," his tone is serious and flat 

"I won't if you answer my question,"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No not really,"

"I come from the future, and you don't really know, you honestly don't know?"

"Oh please don't tell me," 

"I'm your son." his expression was firm and it holds no emotion in it

"You're joking right?" wally looks at him eyes wide "please tell me your joking!" 

"I'm also on a mission," he mutteres but Wally's not listening as he's silently freaking out to himself, mumbling to himself "I can't have a son, fucking hell I'm too young for this!" he mumbles incoherent words hands going up and down

"Please tell me you're joking! You gotta be Joking!" He puts his hands on Bart's shoulders, he shakes him but Bart doesn't really budge 

"I'm not joking," he says again 

after Wally's frantic freak out he breathes deeply, once calm he straightens up as look at Impulse, "a-are you really sure you're my son?" 

" _Yes,"_ Bart hisses 

Wally sighes deeply,  _yup that's his kid._

"Well fuck." 

**xxx**

They make it back, Nightwing already informing the justice league about this little incident that happened today,  Bart froze half-way as Wally had to nudge him which ended up in Wally dragging him all day in the room 

half of the justice league was there, Bart wasn't scared too be honest and he wasn't awed either, the reach had controlled or killed half of them before Bart could even get to know them and well it still was a sight to see

as long as they don't put any collars in him he'll be fine, Flash was the first one to get a close look at him "another speedster! well hey I think this is great!" he grinned at Bart 

he smiles sheepshily at his Grandpa "So uh what are ya? Allen? West?" He whispered to him

"I'm both!" he chirped which confused the  flash as bart smiled that oh so forced smiled "how should I say this? well your my uh well your my grandpa!" 

Flash chuckled as he stared at his teammates "well look at that I got grandkids!" he hugged  him as he ruffled up his hair 

Impulse laughed, going back to his usually grin, Batman's expression is firm as he stares at him "we still don't know what your intentions are,"

Impulse held back the 'I'm here to kill Blue Beetle,' and honestly he doesn't want to be chained up again 

"Doesn't matter what his intentions are they're obviously good!" He squished his face "C'mon look at his cute adorable wuubly face!" 

"even if his intentions are good, where would he stay?" Clark questioned 

Barry scoffed "Obviously! with us!" he made wave motions at wally and him "uhmIdon'treallyhaveenoughroomatmyplacesoo!" Wally said 

 "With me!" he repeats 

"uh that wouldn't really be a great idea either, as much as you'd love, we'd still need someone to supervise him or at least someone to be there with him at home,"

Clark said "and you work all the time including Iris so it really wouldn't be y'know a great idea." he finished 

Bart's eye twitched at the thought of being watched all the time,  Flash pouted as another Idea appeared in his head "I know someone!" he stared at Bart hands on his shoulders "I'm sure you would uh know them right? the Garricks!"

"uncle Jay and Aunt Joan Garrick?" he mumbled 

flash nodded "Joan will have no problem taking care of you!" 

"Then the home situation is settled though you should make sure its fine with the Garrick's before you put a kid on there hands," Diana said, as she stared at the kjd

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind!" Flash grinned 

 

**xxx**

"let me get this straight, you want me to watch over this kid  when he literally came from a time machen in the future, and you want Joan and I to watch over him until you find our his intentions?" Jay hummed as he took a sip from his coffee  as he and Barry sat a small little coffee shop in central city 

"Yup," he grinned 

"Why can't you watch him or-or wally, wouldn't he better with you or him since you know powers and all," 

" I'd love to watch over him, but I'm assuming since he's my grandkid, than Wallys his father and well right now Wally is probably freaking out as we speak if he hasn't already."

"I'd love to watch the kid Barry, but I'm not going to supervise him every little second, he's a grown kid I'm sure, but c'mon Barry your teammates are so paranoid, where talking about a kid here!"

"I know, I know," he put hands up "is..uh that a yes than?" 

Jay smiled "why not? I'm sure Joan would be happy, give her some company while I'm at work," 

"Well great!" he grinned widely at him "now let's get something to eat!" 

**xxx**

"so your the famous Bart West-Allen," Jay chuckled  he opened the door for him, "how's future looking? is everyone old and grumpy?" 

Bart laughed nervously looking away " Its uh..futurey?" he tried to joked

Jay chuckled  "are you hungry?" he questioned 

Bart smiled at him "always!" Jay grinned at brunette boy "

Well Joan's a great cook, I'm sure you'll definitely love her cooking!" 

**-**

_in the future_

 

Blue Beetle gritted his teeth  he watched as he looked at the empty cell that Bart was suppose to be in, his collar was broken off as it laid on the ground

(Future)Nightwing grunted as he was thrown on the ground by huntress, his weapon  aimed at Nightwings head "where is the impulse?!"

he chuckled darkly coughing up blood "I'll never tell ngh!" 

"Then you'll die like all the rest of them!" He shouted 

a blast was heard, blood was spilled. 


	2. a warning from the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: slight dick/Bart yknow new 52 Nightwing so like future Nightwing
> 
> This is more like a friends with benefits sorta thing.

Bart holds up his phone(that Joan got him for emergency calls only) as he looks at the digital clock on his phone screen it was blank and it held no theme for it, 

3:50 am, it read big and wide, Bart sighed deeply as he turned his back facing the door to his bedroom, a black long figure of a shadow stood beside his desk 

Bart flinched as he stood straight about to scream before the figure put his hand over his mouth, "don't scream," it spoke as the moonlights ray showed the figures face he loosened up once he realized, it was just Nightwing.

once Nightwing was sure Bart wasn't going to scream he removed his hand "I thought you where blue!" Bart nearly shouted before Nightwing had to cover his mouth again 

everything was still and silent as the lights in the hallway turned on, obvious that Jay was either heading to the watchtower or to work, Bart didn't know and didn't care 

"shhhh!' Nightwing hissed at Bart "I'm...I'm here to warn you,"  he sat down at the end of Bart's bed his whole body was clear now he was covered in dirt and the side of his forehead was dripping with blood

Bart scooted over to him, "You're hurt," his hands slowly moved to hold his cheek as he felt the blood on his hand,  Dick groaned slightly "I-I'll be fine, look Blue Beetle he...he knows you escape, don't start freaking out though, he doesn't know where you are, I didn't tell I didn't want him to hurt you Just try and stay low for a bit,"

"at least...let me help that gash," Bart muttered as he got down from the bed and got the first aid kit from his desk, which mainly just held some ointment a needle, thread, banadages, wipes and a bottle of alcohol.

"This uh...will sting a little bit," Bart muttered as he rubbed the alcohol on the wound, Dick hissed hand grabbing at Bart's wrist "Sorry!"  Bart said his eyes widened up

"I-its fine," he muttered to Bart,  he leaned in closer as he covered the wound "there," Bart smiled, he felt soft lips on his as he closed his eyes, Dick's hands reaching up to Bart's thighs as he sat on his lap.

Bart moaned as he pulled away, breathing heavily "I missed you," the other said "me to." Bart muttered as he cuddled close to him 

"I'm covered in dirt," Dick chuckled "are you sure really want to cuddle right now?"

"Pfft, I don't care, I'm just glade you're here and alive!" He grinned at him 

he can feel arms warn around his slender body as Dick pulled him into a tight hug, 

they kissed a couple a times. Bart squealed which ended up in Dick having to cover his mouth again because Joan had heard which ended up in them having to be quiet the whole time until Bart was sure enough that Joan went out to the store to pick up some grocery's, 

"You should take a shower," he watched the oh so hot Richard Grayson stand from his bed as cuts and brusies littered his body, _but that just made him sexier_ Bart thought

"I'll be fine," Dick yawns as he stretches,  _his hot muscles_ he grins at Bart when he finds him watching "I'm serious you know, your dirty and you got my bed dirty and that's not crash! while uncle Jay and Aunt Joan are gone you should at least take a quick shower,"

"Alright! alright!" Dick puts his hands up in surrender, Bart laughed  through the hallway as he used his superspeed to turn the shower on 

Richard  shuffled into the bathroom with behold seeing  the sight of a naked speedster, what use to be nothing but a clear body, left was the  speedster with cuts, gashes and proded needles in his arms and wrists, but to say the least he was still beautiful and his skin was still soft.

Bart stepped in along with Dick, laughing and squealing as he laid soft kisses on the precious speedster that was his, he lifted Bart's legs up as he let them wrap around Dick's waist 

Dick let his finger slip in to Barts anus, Bart squeaked feeling Dicks wet finger enter his body,  "Dick!" he moaned out as his fingers digged into Richards shoulders

 "F-fuck!" he groaned out "Y-yes, yes!" 

the hot water poured down on them as the grim and blood washed off at Richard removed his fingers, he kissed Richard deeply letting his tongue explore his mouth, Richard groaned as Barts legs dropped down to the wet tiles of the tub

he pulled away breathing heavily, once he was cleaned off they both turned off the facuet and dried each other along with the occussional Jokes and prided at each other 

Bart had to use his superspeed to take Dick's Nightwing suit because it was so dirty! along with putting his sheets in the washer too, so Dick sat on Bart's bed only his polka dot boxers, checking at the updates at the tower 

there are updates about Impulse and Nightwing being wanted and if anyone sees them they are either to be caught, or killed on site. 

He growled deeply, as Bart came back holding the sheets and Dick's Nightwing suit " everything's clean and fresh! now you don't have to be seen in those ugly boxers!" he chuckled 

Dick held his chest in a mock hurt tone "My heart!" he joked 

Bart handed him the suit, as he watched him put it on "are you going back?" he frowned "you know where wanted there," 

"I know," Dick sighed "But I still got some unfinished business i  need to do, and you need to stay low and be safe," 

He bit his bottom lip looking away from him, " be safe okay?" Nightwings  hands reached for Barts "I will, and you get some sleep." he said in his Nightwing voice

he heard a car and knew that Joan was most likely back as the door opened "Bart? are you awake? can you help me with the grocerys?" 

Bart huffed opening his bedroom door "uh S-sure aunt Joan, uhm give me a minute!" he looked back at Nightwing walking up to him as he pecked him on the lips which he literally had to tip toe 

he turned around to help out  aunt Joan in the living, Nightwing was gone. 

**xxx**

"I'm home!" Jay chirps happily as he closes the door behind him, Bart's hands are cold and feel like raisins as he and Aunt Joan finish washing the dishes from last night "Welcome home!" they say in unison

 "How are my two lovelys?" Jay laughed as he wrapped his arms around  Bart and Joan 

all of three of them laughed happily, "so what did my lovelys do today? anything new?" 

"you know the usual, I ran into Iris at the store, it was just wonderful we made plans for dinner tomorrow at their house, it's been such a long time since we all spent time together as a family, it'll be great to just finally relax for once!" Aunt Joan chirped as she set the plates down 

"well I think that's great, actually a nice change of pace! I can't remember the last time we all hung out," Jay chuckled 

Bart dried his hands, as he sat down next to uncle Jay "you'll finally get to see the whole family son!" Jay put his hand on Bart's shoulder happily even Wally will be there I'm sure," 

"That's g-great," Bart laughed nervously knowning the last time they meant he didn't even want to be near him 

Aunt Joan sat the food down for the two hungry speedsters 

he was definitely not ready to meet his dad again 

oh well at least the foods good.

**xxx**

yesterday went by fast, and Bart was wishing it would've slow down at least, he fidgeted in his seat nervously checking the time on his phone, Dick had told he either call or text him, at least let him know what's going on in the future, who the reach killed and who they thought where worthy of and to control 

"Where here!" Aunt Joan said happily snapping Bart out of his trace, he looked up at the house they stopped at and he saw a woman, green eyes just like his and so that must've been grandma Iris, 

"Hey," Jay spoke to him with a gentle voice "I know you're uh...probably worried about,  Wally and all...but don't worry alright? I'll knock some sense into him if he ends being stupid,"

Bart chuckled "I'll...be fine uncle Jay," Jay smiled as he opened the car door for Bart both of them headed to door laughing at each others Jokes, "so this is Bart!" Grandma Iris chirped happily at him "I've heard so much about from Barry, " 

Bart grinned at her "Its nice to meet you!" 

they both walked "we're having Chinese take out, I hope you like sweet and sour!" she laughed 

"Do I? Its my favorite!" 

"Well great!" She chuckled 

 Barry zipped toward Bart pulling him into a big hug, "Hey kid!" Bart squeaked as he was lifted up, his feet not touching the ground 

"Grandpa Barry!" he gasped "too tight!" 

Barry pouted as he gave him one last tight hug before putting him,  "C'mon everyone let's eat up!" 

everyone seated expect for Bart and Wally, Iris looked up "Is everything all right?" 

Wally looked away " I uhh...was hoping to speak to Bart alone, If I could.." 

"Sure, sure,"  Barry mumbled as he stuffed his face

Bart let Wally drag him into what looked like a spare bedroom, his hands where on his head as Wally paced around the room "So...uh, you're my son and...and you weren't wrong!"

He laughed nervously, Bart only eyed him with annoyance, "I..just...got a question," he looked at him and if you really looked at Wally's features,  he looked horrible like he hadn't slept in days 

"what is it?" 

"about the future," 

his breathed hitched " You...you're... you're controlled by the reach, my whole family and friends, are either dead-which is most of you- and they don't control you unless they want to experiment on you or think you're worthy," Bart looked away slowly "I was experimented on a couple times, by...Blue Beetle himself, until he decided he wanted to keep me, it wasn't out of sympathy it  _wasn't._ he wanted me as a slave, he hated me all he saw was pure disgust, he betrayed the human race for the reach, he lost all human in him, and he was the one reason the reach had control-"

Wally interrupted him "Wait, Blue Beetle? our blue beetle?" 

Bart nodded

"Holy shit, but wait..."

"I'm here...kill Blue Beetle, and save the human race from the reach." 


End file.
